All the Fruits are in the Basket! uncut version
by Akitoa.k.a.Kito
Summary: I'm planning to make a parody of the whole series of Fruits Basket. Please read and review! Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

"Tohru Enters the Crazy Sohma Family"

Fruits Basket: Chapter 1 Parody

Introduction: As a foreword, I will not be posting stories for a long while (say a month or so) because of internet access problems. If, by luck, I manage to sneak in a story here or there at some random times of the month, don't even ask about it. It's a Netzero thing. I'm planning to make the whole series as a parody (only if enough people review and say that they would like it to continue) Crazy? No. Too much time on your hands? Yes.

I'm starting to find it harder to make my Fruits Basket humorous stories funny. Maybe I'm growing older…maybe that's why…(eyes shift left to right, then back to left, then back to right, and on and on…) After I finished writing it, I read the thing and found that (in my opinion) the story's humor progresses as a stronger humorous piece as the plot line continues.

Last but not least, please read and review. Thanks a lot. (Don't be freaked from the length of this story.)

Jun. 21, 2005 

I have changed this story's format, so it is no longer in script form. Well, I will thank reviewers now and try to post up the next chapter.

Note: this thank reviewers stuff is from **haruko sohma**, so…uh…check out her stories!

**Kute Anime Kitty**: Cool. You're a hunter - I'm not. Haha. I'm glad that you liked my story. The deer hunt thing came about in my first story called "The Deer Hunt". Hmm…come to think of it, I don't know where the deer hunt idea came from. It just popped in my head. (shrugs) Thanks for reviewing.

**haruko sohma**: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I like your stories too, even though I've told you dozens of times. Thanks.

DarkEvinna: Hey, thanks for reviewing two of my stories. I'm glad you liked it. I just hope chapter 2 will be just as funny or better. It'll be different because there will be no script format…TT 

And that's all! Sorry for the long intro.

Narrator says, "There was once a basket of fruits that no one ate. Soon, this basket of fruits became garbage, and then into a fascinating series called Fruits Basket."

Star Wars music

Words: Long, long ago, in a city not far, there is a girl named Tohru Honda. Her parents are dead. Her cat is dead. Only her deaf grandpa and her suicidal family, are there to not support her life because they cannot support their own. She lives in a rich tent, where she has pet slugs and hallucinates that her mother's picture is alive. This is her story…

Star Wars music louder.

screen grows black.

Tohru says, "Goodbye Mom! Take care of this castle while I'm in school! Bye!"

Mom says, "Goodbye, Honey! Oh! I still can't believe I'm still on Earth after I died."

Tohru sees house.

Tohru says, "Oh! I never knew someone lived here!"

Tohru sees the zodiac rocks.

Tohru says, "Why are there rocks on this table! I better brush them off for someone."

Clack. Clack.

Shigure says, "Ah! What are you doing?"

"Someone put rocks—"

"My masterpieces! Ruined! There's dirt on it!"

"I'm sorry!"

Shigure rubs it off on his clothes.

Shigure freaks out, "Ah! My clothes! So full of dirt!"

Shigure rubs it off on the floor.

Shigure is even more freaked out, "The floor! Now it's full of dirt."

"There's still dirt on—"

Shigure screams, "My shirt is dirty! The rocks are dirty! The floor is dirty!" He starts to hyperventilate. "Oh my gosh! (sounds like a strange girl) Like…oh my gosh!"

"Calm down."

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh –"

BONK!

Yuki lifts the backpack back up slowly from Shigure's head, "That's what you do when he hyperventilates. Hello, Miss Honda."

"Hello," Tohru says surprised.

Shigure asks calmly, "What do you have in that backpack?"

"Five little chocolates, four turtledoves, three people to kiss, two dictionaries, and a man in a nut tree."

Shigure: O.o

Yuki asks Tohru, "Want to walk to school with me?"

Shigure, being a little crazy as he always is, jumps to answer, "I'd love to!"

Yuki replies angrily, "Not you! I'm talking to Tohru! Tohru?"

Shigure points to the door, "I think she's gone."

Three people's heads poke out of Yuki's backpack and say, "Quickly go to school! We can't miss our first class."

Yuki runs to Tohru.

"Tohru!" Yuki yells out.

Tohru's thought speaks, "Oh no! That crazy man is here! I better speed walk! Let me remember the tips in Mom's exercising class…"

(flashback)

Trainer (a fat lady with a chocolate bar in her hand) states lethargically, "The one thing you must always remember is to eat something while speed walking."

A trainee raises his hand and asks, "But what if you gain more calories from eating than you do to burn it off?"

"Then starve!"

Trainee is confused, yet so hungry.

(end of flashback)

Tohru thought, "Oh! I don't have a candy bar! Wait…my power bar!"

Munch munch munch.

Yuki has a power bar in his hand to and waves his arms, "Wait, Tohru!"

Tohru thought, "Darn! He's got a power bar! (sees Segway) I can use the Segway!"

Segway: a machine where you stand on it and by leaning forward the machine goes forward.

Tohru yells to the owner of the Segway, "Help! I need Segway!"

She throws the power bar behind her, which lands in Yuki's mouth.

Yuki smiles and says, "Mmm…eaten power bar…"

Tohru is on Segway and going away.

Yuki has superpowers, so he extra-speed walks to keep up with the Segway.

A segway voice comes out of the machine, saying, "I'm…dying…(voice is lower)dying…(lowest)dying…"

Spark! POW! The Segway is in flames.

Tohru screams, "Ah!" and jumps off and lands in Yuki's arms.)

Yuki with a smile on his face said, "I caught you!"

Tohru freaks out and says, "Ahhh! Crazy man! Go away from me!"

"Wait! Tohru! Let me walk with you."

Tohru thought, "Fine. Just walk with him. Just make sure he doesn't mug you."

Yuki thinks, "I think she thinks that I think that I will mug her. Well she doesn't know is that I'm going to try to mug her! Mugging is fun! I love muggles! I like mugs. I'm off topic. Must concentrate on mugging."

Her face lightens up, "So…haha….how's life?"

A man from the distance screams and says, "Ah! My Segway!"

Yuki turns his head back to Tohru, "Same old, same old."

He thought, "That's it, Yuki! Catch her unaware! Why am I referring myself to the third person?"

They enter their school.

Yuki walks away, "Goodbye, Tohru!"

Tohru waves her hand uneasily, "Goodbye…"

Yuki quickly took off his backpack, "Oh yeah! The three people in my backpack!"

Three people get out and chase after Tohru.

Girl1 says in a very snobby way, "Hey, Tohru, why were you walking with the Prince to school today?"

"What prince? I was walking with that madman! You know he has four people in his backpack."

The girls are confused.

Girl2 barked, "We want an explanation!"

"Well, leave me alone! So many crazy people in the world!"

Girl3 stuck her face close to Tohru's and said, "That still doesn't explain your presence with him!"

Uo appears magically from nowhere and yells, "Hey!"

Girls scream, "Ah!"

Uo eyed them, "Do you want to play or what?"

Trembling, the girls utter out soft words, "We…don't want any…tro—"

Hana eyed them as well, "I think, you'll have fun playing…"

Girls run away in fright.

Uo looked at Hana, "Good job, Hana! You have to scare them! All we want to do is play Rich Man, Poor Man!"

"I'm sorry." (her brain zaps the girls.)

Uo is confused, "Why are you zapping them?"

Hana is shocked, "You can see what my mind does?"

She grins, "You're not the only X-men."

Tohru is very confused at this point, "Huh?"

Uo coughs, "Ahem…nothing."

"I'm going to be late! I'll see you guys later!" Tohru runs down the hallway.

Uo&Hana wave, "Bye."

Uo smiles at Hana, "Ready to go to class X-men style?"

"Yes."

Uo teleports and Hana brainwashes the teacher into falling asleep to not hear the bell ring.

Teacher thinks, "Why all of a sudden I need to go to sleep? Oh well…Zzzzzz."

Uo and Hana can both talk to each other through telepathy.

Uo telepathically told Hana Hana, we'll have to tell Tohru someday. 

Hana nodded I agree. 

The end of the day came and Tohru goes to work.

Tohru gets up from her seat because the bus is coming.

Bus passes her.

"You idiot! I need to go to work!" She throws her shoe at the back window. The car swerves and crashes into a bank where two robbers rob the bank and rob Yuki who was passing by.

"My money that I mugged from Tohru!" Yuki shouted.

"My money that Yuki mugged from me!"

There were three police men right outside the bank.

Police1 said, "What does 'mug' mean?"

Police2 replied, "You know kids these days. Always making up words."

Police3 pointed at the crooks, "Uh, aren't you going to chase the crooks, Chief?"

Police1 blinked, "Huh? Crooks? Let's get on it, boys!"

Police car drives away.

Tohru arrives to work with one shoe missing.

She then goes to her tent.

Tohru thought, "How am I going to take a shower?"

She gets out of the tent.

Shigure and Yuki look down at her.

Shigure laughs, "Ahahahahaha!"

Yuki gives Shigure a scowled face, even though he can't see it. Yuki said, "That's not funny, Shigure. Be nice."

"NO! It's just, someone's tickling me!"

"No one's tickling you."

Shigure turns around.

Shigure smiles and waves, "Hi, Bob! I want you to meet Tohru!"

Yuki tells Tohru, "Shigure is talking to his imaginary friend."

"Bob is not imaginary!"

"Whatever."

"Hi," said Bob.

Yuki invites Tohru to live with them, "Come to our house."

Tohru, tired from all the chaos today, agrees, "Okay."

They arrive at the house.

"Sleep," Yuki commanded.

"Okay," tohru said in a tired voice while obediently going to the bed.

"Eat," Yuki sets a plate of food next to the bed.

"Okay."

Shigure pops out.

Shigure, holding a knife in a stabbing position, screams, "DIE!"

Tohru is freaked out, "AHHHHHH!"

Shigure does stabbing motions.

Yuki takes second knife and does stabbing motions.

"AHHHHH!" Tohru screams once more and then…faints.

Shigure places his hands on his hips and says proudly, "Ah! That makes everyone fall asleep."

"Except that old man who fell asleep for eternity." (The old man died.)

"Yeah. Poor old man."

"Let's get her stuff."

"Me and Bob will help you!"

"No. I've got my rat friends."

"Okay."

Next morning came. Tohru wakes and walks to the kitchen.

She sees blood.

"AHHH!" she screams.

Shigure is chopping up fresh deer.

Shigure said with a smile on his face, "Hey! I went deer hunting! Want some?" (SPLATTER SPLATTER)

"Ahhh!"

Yuki enters the kitchen with handfuls of luggages, "Tohru, I have your stuff."

Tohru sees her frame of her mother.

"Why is the glass covering broken?"

"Uh…"

(flashback)

Yuki says, "Look, friends! I found a picture of her mother!"

An alien space craft appears.

Captain says, "Captain's log, 123,456; I am so very tired…"

Captain comes out.

Captain, suddenly not tired, brings out his photon gun and yell out, "Die, mouse boy!"

"Not you again!" Yuki takes out his own photon gun. "Eat photons!"

"You eat photons!"

Both beams of photons hit each other.

Captain&Yuki both say simultaneously, "The photons are too bright!"

Yuki yelled, "Turn off your photon!"

Captain stupidly says, "Okay."

The gun turns off. Yuki's photon hits the Captain.

Captain says, "Why did I listen to him!"

Captain was wearing a shiny armor, so it reflected off and hit the picture of Mom to crisps.

Yuki runs away.

Soldier runs out of the space craft and say, "Captain Crunch? OH! Who will wake up our morning with fun cereal now?"

Yuki calls Hana on his cell phone, "Hana!"

Hana says, "Yes, Yuki?"

"I need you to use your X-men powers to turn this pile of ash into Tohru's picture of her mom."

"Don't worry. I'll give you an exact duplicate. Come over to my house."

"Got it!"

Yuki runs to Hana's house, through rough terrain, through yards, through busy intersections where a "super dog" directed an evil villain into which caused six car accidents (more people died from super dog's action than if the villain lived. This villain landed on Yuki, but Yuki became the Hulk and pushed the villain off him.), then through the door that tried to squish him and into Hana's room, where Hana was doing target practicing with her Zap Zap powers.

Hana sees a stressed out, sweating Yuki and asks calmly, "Are you alright?"

"I just had to turn into the Hulk at one point," Yuki managed to say in between big gasps for air.

"I have the picture." She opens closet where thousands of the same picture fill it up. She hands one of them to Yuki. "Here."

Yuki is freaked out.

"Th-thank you-u."

"You better go before I come to zap some more –" The door shuts instantly and Yuki runs out with arms flailing in the air.

Yuki runs through the block with cats chasing him and one of them is Kyou running on all fours in human form, then through the same intersection where twelve more accidents occur because Captain Crunch came to "crunchitize" more people, through the bridge that was closing, through a small riot, a gang fight, Christmas carolers, homeless grabbing him for money, and finally back home where Tohru screamed about deer. Yes, it took him all night to get the picture, but because of Yuki's adventure through the city, the glass part of the frame cracked.

(end of flashback)

Yuki's eyes are wide.

Yuki shoves the picture to Tohru, "Just take the damn thing! I went through hell to get it for you!"

"Thank you."

Shigure is still chopping the fresh meat, "Want delicious deer?"

Yuki replied a simple, "No."

Deer, with vocal difficulties, trembled out the words, "I'm still alive…"

Yuki and Tohru both go, "Gah!"

Shigure takes knife and stabs it to hell.

Deer screams from pain, "Ahhh!"

Tohru is freaked out.

Yuki folds his arms together, "You'll get used to it."

Kyou jumps through the ceiling.

"Hey! I'm going to beat you today, Yuki."

Yuki stated angrily, "Stop destroying everything! You already destroyed the bathroom just by using it!"

"That was Shigure!"

Shigure whistles.

"It's not my fault! Tell Shigure to stop the world wars!" Kyou points at Shigure.

"You stop destroying the house!" Yuki stammered.

Kyou's eyes grow wide, "Ah! I see the Captain Crunch guy!"

Captain Crunch by the window in a wooden ship whistles and says, "I'm here to crunchitize your morning!"

Everyone screams, "AHHHHHHH! NOT HIM!"

Kyou just realized something, "I just ate his cereal."

Tohru hides behind Kyou and says, "It's the man who tries to steal my stuff every night!" She tries to run away but slips and falls on Kyou.

Poof.

Shigure wants to kill Captain Crunch so he's about to stab him, but Tohru lands on Yuki and Shigure and they too, became animals.

Hana is passing by and sees Captain Crunch.

"That old man is back! I've got to stop him."

Hana zaps Crunch's ass.

Crunch screams in a high voice, "Yow!" and disappears.

Hana, still in her usual calm state, sees this disappearance, "Hmm…"

Ding dong.

Tohru runs down to the door and opens it.

"They're all animals!"

The man at the door had just fought with his wife that morning, so he becomes angry. "Oh! So now you're trying to tell me I'm an idiot? Well you know what? Go to hell! Here's your bill!"

Dog takes it.

The man impressions a fake smile and says, "Have a good day! And, just to let you know, the waitress spat in those breakfast boxes!"

Tohru scratches her head in frustration and mostly in confusion, "Explanation?"

Everyone turns back to human.

Kyou points at Yuki, "Haha! You have no clothes on, Yuki!"

"What are you laughing about? You don't have any either!" he replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I know that!" Kyou blabbered.

"You're an idiot!"

"You're an idiot too!"

Tohru is closing her eyes and facing a corner of the room, "Put some clothes on!"

They put clothes on and Shigure attempts…magic word 'attempts'…to explain all this to Tohru. He explains it, but Yuki and Kyou makes this explanation not as scary as he makes it sound.

"And that's it!" shigure said with a smile.

Tohru is shivering with eyes wide open.

Shigure, unsure of what to do, takes a knife in stabbing motion and says, "DIE!"

Yuki and Kyou takes knives too and say, "DIE!"

Akito pops out from nowhere and takes knife, "DIE!"

Tohru is freaked out again, "AHHHHH!" and faints.

Shigure says, "That should calm her down."

Yuki asks, "Where did you come from, Akito?"

Akito is still in a hyper state so he does stabbing motion and says, "DIE!"

Everyone else scream, "AHHHHHHH!" and faints.

Akito laughs, "Muahaha….Muaha…MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The next day came.

They explained everything to Tohru again while Akito hunted deer in the back yard, which freaked Tohru throughout the whole explanation.

Tohru added, "Oh, and yes. My family said that I can move back to their home again."

Everyone was disappointed, "Aw."

"Goodbye. Thank you for…everything?"

She leaves.

Kyou punches the table which broke in two, "We've got to get her back!"

Shigure gets up, "Let's go!"

Yuki says, "Tomorrow morning!"

Everyone agrees, "Yeah!"

Akito shouted happily, "yeah! I shot you down, you stupid deer!" Deer gets up. "So you want more, huh?" (POW POW!)

Everyone else is freaked.

The next day came.

The three came crashing in – literally.

Yuki said angrily, "Shigure, don't crash the car!"

Shigure, with red veined eyes, crashes the car into the side of the house!

Kyou says, "You idiot! That's our own house!"

Shigure says, "That was practice for the real target!"

Grandpa rings a bell, "Oh Tohru!"

Man rings a bell too, "tohru!"

Woman rings a bell too, "tohru!"

Tohru is running down a long flight of stairs, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Mice1 stamps his foot on the ground, "Cinderella, Cinderella! Always calling her by name! She never gets a break!"

Mice2 suddenly realizes that something is wrong, "I think we're in the wrong movie."

Mice's eyes grow wide.

Camera focus zooms in on their frightened eyes.

People scream, "AHHH!"

Car crashes into the house.

Yuki immediately goes out of the car after the crash, "Tohru! You're coming with us!"

Man grabs Tohru's arm to bring her closer to him, "Hey, you can't take her away!"

Kyou climbs out of the window of the car, "Get off of her, you_ BEAST_! Yaaaaah!"

Kyou runs to the Man and Man screams.

Yuki points at the Man, "You better not call her Tohru-chan anymore like you are her friend."

Man confused, "You're a girl?"

Still in a fighting mode, Kyou continues to scream and fight, "I'll kill you for touching her, you beast!"

Fights.

Man screams.

Yuki says, "Kyou! Stop!"

"Don't interrupt, Yuki! I'm fighting with THE BEAST!"

Man screams.

Shigure comes in with a knife with stabbing motion, "DIE!"

Man and Kyou scream, "AHHHH!"

They faint.

Yuki says, "Let's go."

Kyou comes out of faint and walks home with Tohru while Shigure steals "The Beast's" car and accidentally crashes into a bank where 100 robbers robbed the bank, with Shigure as one of them.

(Shigure, with his favorite knife in his hand, says, "Rob! Rob! Die! Die!")

Kyou says, "It's okay to not be perfect, Tohru."

Tohru replies, "I know that. Tell that to Yuki."

They walk home and found that their money amount increased with Shigure sitting on a gold couch with gold clothes and jewelry on him and a money sign necklace.

"Hello," Shigure greeted them.

Tohru looks out the window and screams, "AHHH!"

Akito drives the limo into a deer that hit the back door window (deer with tongue sticking out, eyes popping out) in blood, and Tohru was standing right next to the window and Yuki was playing haunting music on the Church organ that Shigure also stole.

Akito laughs, "We are not starving tonight! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

THE END.

Please read and review. I would really appreciate your opinion. Thanks to those who read this far and especially those who read it and reviewed. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru's Friends Come Over"

Fruits Basket: Chapter 2 Parody

Introduction: I don't remember this episode so well, so if there are any missing holes in it, tell me in a review and I will revise. I responded to reviewers in chapter one and will thank more reviewers from chapter 1.

--------------

In Chapter 1, thanked:

Kute Anime Kitty 

**haruko sohma**

**DarkEvinna**

**---------------------------**

**SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou**: Thank you for reviewing two of my stories. I hope this chapter is funny. Yes, I must doubt my humor so much.

**BlackYankee**: At first, the chapter didn't seem to have much humor in it until I added the "Die!" part, and then everything else kept coming to me. "Die!" was the breaking point for all these weird, random things to enter the story in a rush. Thanks for reviewing.

!Stories will no longer be in script format! Forgive me if my verb tenses are wrong in parts of the story.

- FORTUNE COOKIE -

In Akito's room, yeah, the same ugly, institution room where Akito stays forever until the day he dies, he opens up a fortune cookie where it reads:

"You will live."

"Woohoo!"

- END -

(in school)

Uo says, "Wait, so now you're living with the Prince!"

Tohru's eyes are wide and freaked out, "How did you know…?"

Hana said, "Um…Uo can sense these kinds of things…"(the X-men power from ch.1)

"Well, if you're staying in a house full of men, we have to be there with you for one night!"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't make Captain Crunch leave my window thanks to Hana!"

(flashback of yesterday morning…)

Captain said, "I'm here to ---"

WHACK!

Uo yelled, "Get the hell out of here! Do you think I want to eat your crappy cereal!"

"But –"

Hana ran to Uo, "Don't worry Uo! I'm coming!" She runs down the block to her house and zaps Captain's ship.

The ship breaks a little and falls onto neighbor's house.

Neighbor screamed, "My house!"

Captain screamed, "My ship!"

Uo yelled, "My life!…is being ruined by YOU!"

Zap zap…pow pow…

"Stop…hu-kakdjlkaf-rting meeeeeee!"

Hana said, "We'll have to call up back up so that Crunch will DIE! Shigure, Akito!"

Shigure and Akito come with light sabers and hit Crunch.

"DIE! DIE!" the two jedis said.

Crunch taking all four blows and said, "I…can't die…ahhh!"

Neighbor with wide eyes witnessing this, "I want to look away, but can't…oh! Get my video camera!" (runs )

(end of flashback)

Tohru says, "I'll have to run this sleep over thing with Shigure."

(at the house)

Shigure is baking…

"Shigure…" Tohru called.

"Oh hello, Tohru!" Shigure responded.

"Can my friends stay over for a sleep over?"

"Hmm…."

(imagination)

Uo&Hana come in and say politely, "Good morning, Shigure."

Shigure laughs, "Haha! Good morning, my lovely ladies!"

Uo points at something, "Ahh! That Crunch guy is here!"

Crunch with a sad face says, "Why am I being abused so much!"

Shigure pulls out a light saber, "I'll save the day!" (light saber attacks)

"Not again! Ow! OW!"

Hana starts saying, "You are our…"

"…HERO!" Uo and Hana ended.

"Please! Please stop, girls!"

(end of imagination)

Shigure is still in dreamland, "Please…haha…please!"

Tohru's face is like this: O.o

Shigure snaps back to reality, "Oh! Yes! Of course! Let them stay over!"

"Okay."

Yuki&Kyou enter and ask, "Who's staying over?"

"My friends for a sleep over. Why?"

Yuki's imagination –

"Hi." Yuki waves.

Uo&Hana both say, "Oh! Look! A garden!"

Hana says, "Let's wreck it!"

Uo continues the idea, "Yeah! I've got my baseball bat!"

"NO!" Yuki yelled, "Kyou was right! You are a Yankee!"

SMASH SMASH

Yuki screams out, "My garden! NOOOOOO!"

Uo&Hana both laugh, "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

-End-

Kyou's imagination –

Kyou says, " hey, want to play Rich Man Poor Homeless?"

"Sure," Uo says.

"I win, you dye your hair black."

Kyou wins.

Kyou laughs, "Hahaha! I'll see you in school tomorrow looking like Hana! AHAHAHAA!"

Hana whacks him.

-End-

"Hehehehe…" Kyou is still in dreamland.

Everybody looks at him.

Yuki says calmly, "I'll be back…" and walks out.

Shigure says, " yes, well, see you later tohru! I'm preparing muffins for a snack."

Fluffy (Shigure's dog) barks out, " Ruff? Muffins?" O.o (runs away…forever)

Tohru goes outside and sees Yuki taking pictures of his garden.

Tohru asks him, "What are you –"

"When are your friends coming?"

"Tomorrow night…but why are you taking pictures?"

"I have to save all of my garden's memories…"

Tohru: O.o

They come over.

Shigure happily greets them, "Hello, ladies!"

Hana is disgusted by his happiness (he's too happy), "Who is he?"

Uo whispers to Hana, " He must be the butler that Tohru's been talking about. (turns to Shigure) Hey, take our stuff out of the van will ya?"

Shigure is confused and becomes more confused when Uo puts a ten dollar bill in his shirt pocket.

Shigure thought, " Hmm…free money."

Hana walks around. " I have to check the whole place out so I could mark the whole house with electric wave markers…"

Uo goes O.o "Whatever you say Hana…"

"Welcome!" Tohru greets them with open arms. " Come in! I just finished cooking dinner!"

Uo is a little confused why she is cooking dinner. " Why don't you let your butler do it? (turns around and sees Shigure standing happily behind them.) Aren't you going to get our stuff?"

"Stuff? Oh! So that's why you gave me $10!"

Uo turned to Tohru, " Tohru, you've got a stupid butl—"

Tohru laughs, "OH ahahahaah….(whispers) shut up Uo."

Uo: O.O

Hana sounds confused, " Oh, look…a garden…"

There were yellow caution signs all around the garden perimeter with orange lights blinking with Yuki watching over his garden through a window with binoculars.

Uo is confused too, "Why are there caution signs?"

Tohru is confused as well, " I don't know. It's Yuki's garden."

Uo smiles. "It seems the Prince has a green thumb."

"Guess what?" Shigure is still in the room. " I have no thumbs!" He folds his thumbs in a way that makes it look that he has none.

Hana (mind thought) Uo, what have we just stumbled upon? 

Uo Don't worry Hana. This is just a crazy butler. 

Shigure cracks up by his own trick, "hahaahahaha" (laughing at his thumb "trick")

Tohru starts to sweat a lot.

She tries to change the subject, "Lets go to my room!"

Kyou is at the foot of a staircase, " NO! (and points at the "Yankee") Yankee and I will have to fight first!"

"Again? Well, I don't mind winning against you."

"That was PURE LUCK! I have PURE SKILL!"

"Huh…pure skill? Well, I don't see any skills so far? Where are they? Did you fill your brain with so many videogames that your skills just vanished?"

"I don't play videogames! I fight!"

Uo chuckles a little, "Oh, that's right! You're the cat boy! Haha…and talk about cat woman! Meow for me!"

"That's it! We're settling it through a match of Filthy, Rich, Monopoly Guy, Poor, Helpless, Homeless Man!"

Shigure says, " Helpless? Homeless? Why are you talking about me?"

Uo stammers out, " Fine!"

Tohru says, "Yuki! (goes up to his room) Come play with us."

Yuki replied, " I can't. Must watch the garden. Oh my gosh! That wolf is back!"

"Oh! That's horrible!" tohru's shocked that a wolf even lurks around the Sohma estate.

Yuki yells out, " Die! " (gunshot)

Wolf sneers a , "You can't hide forever, little boy!"

Yuki yells, " That's it! I'll have to build a little shelter for my plants!"

Tohru is a little freaked out, " I'll check up on you later…"

Hana throws down a bunch of cards, " Counter Revolution!"

Shigure throws down a card and says, " American Revolution! Yaaaahhh! " and starts to physically attack Hana.

"Ahh! Don't attack me, you idiot Jedi!"

Shigure gasps. " You know?"

Kyou looks up, "Shigure, we all know by now…"

Uo slaps down a bunch of cards, " I can do Counter Revolution too!"

Shigure whines, "I want to do a revolution!"

Time passes and Uo wins.

Uo says with a grin, "Now, you have to bring down your Nekko Kawaii stuffed cat and hug and kiss it!" (Nekko Kawaii? See "Valentines Presents All Gone" ch.1)

Kyou goes up to his room grumbling.

Kyou peers into Yuki's room, staring at Yuki looking out the window with binoculars.

Wolf looks at the shelter, " A shelter made of straw! I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!"

Yuki yells out, " Try you idiot wolf! And I'll make you scream by pulling the hairs on your damn chin."

"You can't damn my chin to hell! It doesn't make sense!"

"I can if I want to!"

"But you damn a whole person, not a part of them! There's no soul in a part of them!"

"why you stupid wolf! Trying to sound all technical! You're the one who ate that little girl's grandmother!"

"yes. What was the little girl's name? Was it, oh let's say Yuki?"

"Rahhhh!" Yuki jumps out of the window with a rifle and starts to shoot randomly.

Wolf is scared, "Yikes! A gun! Now I must go and off into the woods! (sings) Over the forest and through the woods to grandmother's house we'll go…" (runs, but starts running back the direction he came because --)

Akito laughs crazily, "ahahaahha! I'll capture you so you can kill my mother!"

Wolf says, "You're mother scares the hell out of me! Help!" and jumps into Yuki's arms.

Yuki is surprised because now he is holding the wolf, " What the – AHHH! The car! Akito, stop!"

Akito's eyes are trained to radar the wolves, so he only sees the wolf at the moment and goes to Yuki.

SQUISH SQUISH!

Yuki becomes sad, "My…garden…"

Before Akito's car can hit Yuki, Yuki starts to go crazy and throws the wolf on the car.

Akito looks at the sky, "ah! The wolf can fly!"

Car swerves and heads to a tree trunk.

Wolf&Akito go, " AHHHH!"

Wolf jumps in the car through open window and says, " Hold me!"

Akito cries rivers of tears, " We'll die…TOGETHER!"

Wolf&Akito go, "AHHHHH – " (BAAM!)

Car hood pops open with steam coming out.

Yuki is so angry, he destroys what's left of the garden and runs up to his room.

Hatsuharu enters, " Yuki? Oh my! My beautiful, Yuki! I'll fix his garden."

Hatsuharu fixes it in a flash because he has superpowers.

Uo is laughing like mad, " Ahhhhahahahahahaha! That's right! I've got to take a picture of this!"

Kyou kisses the cat and throws the thing in the garbage can.

Uo gives a fake sad face, "Ooooh! So now you don't' like it?"

"I told you that I was little when I liked it. I don't anymore."

Tohru and her friends walk up to her room.

Kyou walks up to Yuki's room to make fun of him but finds him crying on his bed.

Kyou looks at Yuki, " Yuki?j"

Yuki sniffs, "My garden ruined by that wolf and that crazy person in the car."

Kyou sees Akito and the wolf setting the car on fire and dancing the rain dance to make the rain put out the fire.

Kyou: O.o

Wolf dances and then says, " Oh look at the new shelter! I'll huff and puff the house of bricks and ---"

GUNSHOT.

Wolf dies.

Akito runs to Wolf, " No! The rain dance takes two people!"

Yuki sniffs again. "That will end the wolf's life."

Kyou continued, " It's just a garden. Here, take my book on gardening. It was a X-mas present from you, but I'll give it back to you."

"Okay." He takes the book.

Kyou walks out of room quietly and hears the girls' conversation.

Uo closes her eyes in recollection, ' My first love was a guy named Victor. "

Tohru is interested, "Really?"

Uo continued, "Yeah until I found out Victor was a girl…"

Hana and Tohru are freaked O.o

"What about you guys?"

Hana goes next, "I believe that there is no love in the world. I never fell in love with anyone except my cat, whom I named Sunny, though he gave me so many tears."

Tohru and Uo have nothing to say.

Tohru goes next, "My first love was a mysterious boy."

"Really?" Uo placed her head on her hands. "Tell us more."

"Well, there were a bunch of boys making fun of me, so I went into an alley way. I cried all night, but a strange boy came up to me and led me home."

"Wow," Uo and Hana said.

"Yeah…" Tohru said contemplatively, but then grew angry, "but then he gave me his garbage (holds up a cap) and told me to chain letter fourteen people or else he'll curse me!"

Uo and Hana's expressions: O.O

Tohru suddenly becomes calm, "But I love him…" and kisses the cap.

O.O O.o

Kyou goes, "Hmm…" and scratches his head where he remembers he lost his favorite cap.

Kyou thought, "Nah! It can't be me. Mine had a little pink pixie on it."

Tohru continued, "This guy must've been gay. He had a pink pixie on it."

Uo said, "What if his name was Gaylord?"

Hana joined in, "You mean in that movie where there's a guy named Gaylord Focker?"

Tohru was laughing and somehow the cap was thrown at the doorway. Kyou picked it up.

Kyou thought, "Damn. They guessed my real name."

Uo got up. "I think I'm gonna get a cup of water." She went away while Hana and Tohru were painting Shigure's toenails.

Shigure sounds like a girl, "Oh! I just loooove toenail paint stuff!"

"Nail polish?" tohru clarified.

"Exactly! And cute little stuffed unicorns! They're like so cute!"

Hana said, "He sounds like one of us, but in a strange sense."

Uo passed by Yuki's room. "What are you doing? Are you crying?"

Yuki was indeed crying.

"What's wrong?"

Yuki pulled a dead wolf's body out from underneath his bed.

"Oh my! What happened?"

Yuki continues to cry.

"Yuki…"

"He pretended to be my grandmother in my bed."

"Oh…I don't know what to –"

"Help me bury him!"

"Okay! Okay! Let's…um…" Uo looks around.

Tohru says, "Hey you guys! Let's go downstairs!"

Hana says, "I want to play Monopoly."

They walk downstairs.

Tohru shouts, "What the hell is that!"

The three find a dead wolf's body stuffed in a Grandfather time clock. The pendelum stopped moving, which meant the clock would not move.

Shigure yells, "OH NO! TIME IS FROZEN! WE'LL GROW OLD WHILE EVERYONE STAYS YOUNG!"

Whack!

Hana says, "No we won't. The clock just stopped working, not the world."

The wolf says, "I'm still alive…"

Tohru asks, "Who did this?"

"Hey…I'm still alive…help me."

Yuki answers, "I'm sorry Miss Honda…sniff sniff…but KYOU DID IT! HE'S YOUR CULPRIT!" He points at Kyou.

Kyou defends, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know it you lying murderer! MURDERER! MURDERER!"

A chant starts, "MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!"

Tohru says, "Shigure, stop."

Shigure is silent, then, "Okay…sniff sniff. I wanted to kill the wolf."

Yuki joined in, "But I killed the wolf already."

"I'm still alive…" the wolf continued.

Tohru says, "No one is killing anyone!"

POW! (gunshot)

Shigure says, "Whoops, I just killed my foot."

Tohru is frustrated, "Let's just bury the wolf."

Shigure continues, "I just had a pedicure…my beautiful foot…" He sits down and starts to hug it. Yes, he is that flexible.

Hana says, "Shigure, you're foot is turning blue."

Uo says, "Now it's red."

Tohru says, "the wolf!"

Everyone goes, "Oh yes! Of course! Yes! How can we forget?"

They buried the wolf alive. The wolf was paralyzed from the head down, but only his mouth and vocal cords could move, but his voice wasn't big enough for people to hear him.

Tohru says happily, "There! I'm sure he's resting in peace now!"

Wolf says in his coffin, "I'm still alive. I'll just sing 100 bottles of beer on the wall until I die. 100 bottles of beer on the wall! 100 bottles of –" He died, never ever finishing the song. --

The next morning came and the friends left.

- END -

I really think that this chapter is not so funny, but tell me in a review and if it sucks, I'll have to rewrite it. Oh yes, and tell me if something is missing in this chapter. I have a feeling I'm forgetting one big part…Hmm…

Even a small review will tell me where to go in my future stories. A simple "It sucks" is more helpful than none. Thanks. XD

Oh yes, and special thanks to those who read the full 8 pages of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

"Onigiri Party!"

Fruits Basket: Chapter 3 Parody

Introduction: I know this sounds a little repetitive, and I've said it a few times, but I really think my humor is exhausted. I bet you that this chapter is not as funny as the second chapter, and the second chapter was worst than the first one…I don't know what to do, but I hope my crazy, random humor comes back. Thanks for reading my rants on humor.

**Sohma-san**: Hey, thanks for giving me two short reviews. Short, long…it doesn't matter. Thanks.

**haruko sohma**: I hope you like this chapter! And thanks for all your reviews.

**SasukeBlade**: Hey, Sasuke, from Naruto! I don't watch Naruto, but there's this girl at my school who likes to cosplay as him, so that's how I know. Thanks for following with the story so far. I hope you enjoy this one.

Lauren-loves-Ryuichi: Sorry. This chapter has killed me before you can. XD Thanks for your review. 

**Morbid Flower**: thanks for both of your reviews. They really tell me whether my humor is gone, or it's just me.

**Ghostmangarocker**: Are you serious that it was yuki in the cap? Oh well. In my story, it's Kyou. Thanks for informing me.

Nothing else to say, except that I hope this is funny enough…TT I just hope…

- Fortune Cookie -

Yuki opens up his fortune cookie.

'You are a loving person. You're beautiful qualities make you an attractive young lady.'

Kyou goes, "Hahahaha!"

Yuki says, "I tell you, somehow Kyou is writing these messages."

- End -

Yuki rollerskates up to the podium with some other girl who seems to hold a class position.

Yuki says, "Okay, we need thinkers, slave drivers, and slaves to get this profit, money-making scheme to work!"

Everyone: O.O

Girl says, "Yuki, you okay?"

"I'm fine! This is the day that the freshman class won't have the lowest amount of profit, like in the past history!"

Tohru rose her hand, "Maybe an onigiri sale?"

"Good! Well-thought out! You're our thinker!"

Another guy rose his hand, "What about making the rice balls into shapes of creatures? Like…a cat?"

Kyou interrupts, "We need to have some action in our stand! Our stand will be as boring as every other stand!"

Imagination…

Kyou's standing in the stand, and a lone person walks in the room.

"Hey you!" says Kyou, "You're gonna buy onigiri in my stand!"

Competitor with glasses says, "Hey! He was going towards me! Buy from me!"

"What's your stand got that I don't!"

"It's got a cute little illustration…see?" A sign with big letters saying "Onigiri" with a tiny, miniscule rice ball in the bottom, left corner.

"Grrr!" Kyou growled, and thus ending his imagination.

Kyou blurted out, "I HATE YOU!" to the guy next to him who had glasses. He continues his speech, "We've got to advertise! Let's have an onigiri fight, where any stray onigiri that lands in a person's mouth is not refundable! We won't stop for bloody noses, broken bones – we'll end the Endangered Species Act, we'll kill the endangered species, we'll buy all the resources – the oil – we'll buy the scientists, the politicians…it takes money to make money baby!"

Everyone: O.O

Yuki says, "Ahem, Kyou, we're not trying to dominate the world. We just need profit to –"

"What, Yuki? Profit for this poor school?"

"Kyou, calm down."

"Calm down? The boy's bathroom is a mess! You can't even open the door without breaking it!"

Interlude…

"Um…hey, if you open it like a regular door, it'll fall."

"then how do I get in?"

"You don't. You kind of just have to hold it. You know…like that…yeah."

A fat guy breaks through to exit the bathroom, "Whoops."

End interlude.

"this is ridiculous! And you know that wall behind you, Yuki? It's so thin, you can see through it! Even the podium is made of recycled aluminum cans!"

Tohru, seeing how Kyou is going crazy and too hysterical, tries to calm him down, "Kyou, just calm down. The more you get angry, the more cats come to you."

One girl says, "Oh a cat! Oh how cute!"

Kyou goes even crazier! "I'm going to go to the bathroom and break that door!" Runs off.

"Session ends," Yuki says.

Tohru goes up the building and finds Kyou sitting down.

"Kyou? You okay? You seem a bit…angry."

"It's all Yuki's fault."

"How?"

"Everybody can always see Yuki as a good guy. They see all the good qualities in him…but what about me!" (Ah…the selfish line that got me into Fruits Basket.)

"Kyou, you have good qualities, but I don't think eating a big cup of pudding in under one minute counts as –"

"Tohru, I'm serious."

"Oh, well, I'm not that good in helping people out, though they say that I'm a good Dear Abby! In fact many people see many good qualities in me!"

"Tohru! You're not helping!"

"Well, at least…you're my number one best friend? (a lie)"

"Ahhh…only losers say that!"

"I'm sorry, Kyou. I'll let you drown in your selfish 'what about me' questions! If you don't think about it, you don't drown in it. If you don't drown in it, you will live. If you live…oh dear lord if you live!" tohru runs away.

Kyou grumbles.

Tohru is humming in the kitchen while shaping rice balls.

"Hey, Tohru…" Kyou said in a tired voice.

"Oh my gosh! You're living!" Tohru yelled.

"Tohru?" he's still tired. (I don't know why I make him tired. It must be because my humor has exhausted.) "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of things? Whenever I play Starcraft, my mind goes crazy."

O.o

Kyou continues, "Oh, how nice. An onigiri in a shape of a cat." He turns the ball around. "with…a sword stuck in the back of it's head…"

Tohru laughs an evil laugh.

"tohru?"

"Give me back my onigiri! It's mine! Or else I'll send my zerglings to attack you! Especially my Overlords! You won't want those hideous assholes to attack you!"

"Overlords can't attack."  
Tohru gasps.

Kyou says, "I think I'll just quickly scoop up some rice and leave you with your weird personality for a while 'til you cool down."

Tohru looks at Kyou shape the rice ball.

She says, "You know, you're really talented, making the rice balls so fast!"

"yeah!" Kyou sucks in the compliment. "I know, I'm the best. I had to carry sacks of rice up mountains for many moons!"

"Hmm…" tohru looks at her cat-stabbed rice ball. "Maybe…since you're so good at this, could you kind of, make one little ball for me?"

"Sure. And I also had to fight with this one lost polar bear up in the mountains. I named it Jason."

"yes, keep talking…"

"And…hey, wait a minute! Are you making me do YOUR work?" Drops the third rice ball that he was making for her.

"Why would you think that!"

"Art of rice ball making! What a joke!" Kyou leaves.

Tohru is starting to feel a little like herself right now, so she looks at Kyou.

"You know, there's something on your back."

"Huh?"

"It's really small, but I can see it. It's like an onigiri. There are many onigiri in the world, each with their own special flavoring. It's like chips with barbecue flavor, pizza, onion, etc. (Kyou's going: O.o chips?) One onigiri says, 'I suck 'cause I'm like everyone else. I don't want to be normal. (Kyou goes, "so it wants to be retarded?") But long behold, there's a delicious fruit that everyone wants to eat on its back. Then the onigiri goes, 'Oh no! Help me! I'm special and everyone wants to eat me! Ahhhh! Save me, Tohru!' Don't worry my little onigiri (Kyou: O.o)! I'll save you! (she starts to pet the rice ball in her hand.) So, basically, what I'm trying to say is that –"

"-- that I have special qualities but I can't see them, but other onigiri nut cravers can see it."

"Hell no! (Kyou says, "Wow. Never heard her say it.") I'm trying to say (goes to Kyou's back) that there's this big ass thorn stuck in your thick back!" Pluck!

"Ow!" he yelled.

Tohru starts to walk away.

"Hey."

Tohru turns around.

"You've…you've got one too."

Tohru is confused and saying, "Huh?"

"I mean, a fruit thing. It's on your back."

"Oh."

"But it's really small. Here. I'll get the fruit fly off."

Slap!

"Kyou! You hurt my back!"

"Sorry. Just trying to kill it."

Tohru hits him back, then they start having an onigiri fight, one that Kyou dreamt up of in the classroom.

Yuki enters the house and sees Tohru and Kyou having fun.

"Sniff sniff…so…Kyou gets to Tohru before me…huh?" Yuki runs to his secret base, which is not secret anymore when he sees Akito having a picnic with a bunch of black crows.

The day of the onigiri battle begins, where the ugly rice ball has to fight against competitors like the pizza, the sushi, and the vending machine, but they fixed the vending machine problem already…

"Hey," one old man said, "this vending machine is broken."

"Looking for this?" a freshman says swinging the wire that had been cut off from the vending machine.

"Noooooo!"

"Oooooh Yuki!" sings the three girls from the senior class. "You'll look soooo good in this outfit."

"I'm not wearing that shit!"

"Pleeeeease! We'll close our stand if you do!"

Yuki thought, "Oh…what I would do for the profit!" Kyou's voice echoes…'We need to get rid of all competitors.'

Yuki said, "Alright! Wearing this dress wouldn't be harmful would it?"

At the onigiri stand…

Tohru calls out, "Buy three onigiri get one free!"

Kyou is running around the crowd, imitating different voices, saying, "Buy three get one free? What a good deal!" and "I'm telling you! The best deal I've heard so far!" and "Ack! This pizza is horrible! I'm getting a FRESH onigiri!"

Then a little cheer comes up from one side of the room.

Yuki's face is red from wearing the dress.

Comments such as "He's so cute!" and "I'd marry him if he was a woman (O.o)!" come up.

A little boy dropped his onigiri and it rolled (onigiri can roll in this story!) at the foot of Yuki. While everyone was still in amazement with Yuki's appearance, the little boy picked up his onigiri, but accidentally looked up Yuki's dress.

Boy's expression: O.o "Daddy," says the little boy, "I don't…sniff sniff…I don't want this rice ball anymore!" and cries. (notice your suggestion, SasukeBlade?)

Kyou suddenly stops his imitation voices of pirates, hobos, and snobby people to look at Yuki. He laughs, "Finally, he gets what he deserves. For looking like a girl, this is what he should wear everyday!"

Hatori and Momiji crash through the door. Everyone looks at them.

Hatori speaks first, "I'm sorry, but an Overlord kept pushing us all the way from home to here."

Tohru sweats a little, for the ugly Overlord belongs to her…hehehe… (oh, if you need to see a picture of an Overlord, type it up in google image or something…XD Look under the game Starcraft. I tell you, I call that ugly thing weird names. Zerg species are the best!)

Hatori continues, "Oh while I'm here…Yuki, I can take your examination!"

Yuki blushes even more. Hatori starts to check.

"I hear that you've been taking steroids," Hatori starts.

Kyou jumps, "Aha! That's how you keep beating me! Steroids, huh?"

Yuki looks at Kyou, "I don't take steroids! But looks who's talking."

"I don't take them!" Kyou said back.

Hatori asks, "Then who's sample was I looking under?" That was when the poor young (young, right?) man had wide eyes, for it was his sample.

"Who, Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, please tell," Kyou said.

"No one. It's someone else." (sorry Hatori fans… this will cheer you up.) Hatori continues, "I think it was Akito." (sorry Akito fans… this will cheer you up.) He continues, "No, actually, it was the pet cat." (sorry cat lovers…XD cat taking steroids…no I'm just kidding…XD little hyper now…)

You may be asking as to who owns that sample…well, let's just say that that conversation never took place, to satisfy everyone…

Hatori takes off his shoes and starts to examine.

"Hatori, is this really necessary?"  
"Well, Yuki, if you never come to your appointments, then this would never happen, now would it?"

"I was talking about your smelly feet. Put your shoes back in." A couple of people faint.

"That was what I was talking about as well. I need to feel at home anywhere I'm doing my doctor stuff, or else I get nervous."

"You're weird."

After the check up…

Momiji says, "Tohru! Oh, she's so beautiful!"

"Um…that's a boy…" Momiji turned to see a very informative, beautiful girl.

The boy goes, "uggh…" and walks away.

"Where's Tohru?" Momiji asked this girl.

"I am Tohru."

"Gutentag!" (did I spell that correctly? Eh…shrugs)

"You're Momiji, right?"

"You remembered!" Delighted from such a sharp memory, Momiji wanted to hug her.

"No you don't!" Kyou grabbed Momiji's little head.

"Hey! Let go!" Momiji looked at Kyou.

"You know full well why you can't hug her."

"Just because your crazy about Tohru and you can't keep your eyes off of her isn't my fault! I just want to hug her!"

"I'm not…what!" Taking a rush of panic, Kyou accidentally let Momiji's head slip out of his grip and Momiji hugged Tohru.

Poof.

Rabbit ears.

"What the –" (random student says)

"What was that?"

"Oh, a bunny!"

"How cute!"

"Where'd it come from?"

Tohru is dazzled from the yellow bunny. For one thing, bunnies are not yellow unless you spray paint it.

Yuki senses that he is not getting enough attention, so he says, "Hey! I look ugly in this don't I?"

Then the crowd divert their attention to tend to Yuki's comment.

Tohru runs out with the bunny.

On the top of the building…

Hatori says, "Hey, good job, Yuki."

"For what?"

"For diverting people's attention so that Tohru can get out of the room."

"Uh…Oooh! Yes! Of course! I'm ALWAYS looking out for other people's well being! Oh, and Momiji, don't become a bunny. It's a bad place to do it."

"Sure." (Yeah, Momiji's pretty obedient in my story for the sake of repetition of their conversation.)

"Go get my shoes. I forgot them," Hatori ordered.

"Sure." Momiji went to get them while still in his rabbit form. Obedient…right?

Hatori followed but stopped. "Hey, you two, stand next to each other."

Snapshot, camera picture taken.

"Hatori!" Kyou grumbled.

"Oh, and I have your little pink letter to your girlfriend, Kyou," Hatori waved the scented stationary.

"HATORIIIIII!" and chased after him. (that "girlfriend" is Tohru)

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I don't wish you to see me like this…"

"Oh, well I –"

"All those girls saying that I'm cute. It's not a compliment."

"Yeah sure."

You know what happens. The cute compliment part, the tohru speech and how Yuki says she would look cute. Can't cut anything funny in there except…

"I bet you would look really cute in this, Tohru."

"Oh, good Ra no! Not in that shit!"

Yuki thought, "Great! She thought I was walking around wearing shit."

The next day came when Yuki announced their profit.

"Well, class, we made it in last place. Well at least when we become seniors, we'll be the top…I hope…"

Everyone was merry.

- END -

Thank you for reading this far. I'm not the best at keeping patience with a long story/chapter. Small reviews appreciated. Long reviews appreciated. All reviews appreciated. (going a little crazy right now) See you later until the next time I can update…which may take a little waiting. I like to end with a smile, or at least two measly carrot marks that represent happy eyes.


End file.
